Dodging the Truth
by FacinelliFan33
Summary: Andy is a new rookie. Sam is her training officer. They don't like each other but along the way some things happen and they get closer. Please read, you don't have to watch the show to get it. Rated T for language.
1. First Day

**A/N:** Hey guys its facinellifan33 here! This is my first fic and I'm super excited because I LOVE Rookie Blue! Please review (but no flames please) or you can just leave me a nice message about Rookie Blue or Twilight or Glee or…watever! If you want to see my other things I'm on Fanpop (mrsfacinelli).

**Disclaimer:** As much as I want to, I don't own Rookie Blue or Sam Swarek or Missy Peregrym's amazing legs…BUT I do own a new Motorola Droid and Toshiba Laptop!

Andy POV

"Beep, beep, beep!" My alarm clock blared. I rolled over to look at the clock. 9:37. Shiiiiiiiiitt! I had to be at work in 23 minutes. I jumped out of bed and threw on a blue tank and some old skinny jeans. I rushed into the bathroom and quickly brushed my teeth, tied up my hair in a messy bun, and put concealer under my eyes.

I still couldn't believe today was my first day as a rookie in 15 Division.

"Andy, helloo…..Andy!" My friend Traci Nash called out as she walked into my apartment.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm coming, one second!"

"Come on we're gonna be late!"

Ten minutes of speeding later, we arrived at 15 Division. We walked into the station and met up with the other rookies, Dov Epstein, Chris Diaz, and Gail Peck.

"Rookies, good to see ya, head on into the locker rooms and get your uniforms on, then meet us in the Parade Room for your assignments." Officer Oliver Shaw directed us.

XxXx

"You look good Andy, it looks right on you." Traci commented after we got our uniforms on.

"You too Traci, Leo would be proud." I responded with a smile.

"But that stone cold bitch over there couldn't look scarier." Traci whispered with a smirk. I turned to look at Gail aka "that stone cold bitch" and giggled, and then we headed into the Parade Room where Officer Best was waiting for us.

"Rookies, today you will go on your first outing as a cop, you will be assigned to a training officer, and you are to remain with them at ALL TIMES! Don't get smart and think that since you were at the academy you know everything…..you don't! Do what your TO says and you might just survive. Okay Nash you're with Officer Williams, you'll be at Burnham Park. Epstein you're with Shaw and you will go down to the University. Diaz you can go with Schuyler, and make sure you guys hit downtown, which includes the ghetto. Peck…..well…okay Peck you will be with Officer Aliato and take the call-ins, so that leaves McNally with Officer Swarek to cover the NV-MA game. Okay guys, serve, protect, and don't screw up!

I looked around, trying to find Officer Swarek. Suddenly I heard my name.

"McNally, I would like to leave sometime today!"

I turned around and saw a short guy, with brown hair, in his late20's waving at me with an annoyed look on his face. I fast walked over to him.

"Hey I'm Officer Sam Swarek I'll be your training officer. Unfortunately" He mumbled under his breath.

"Um, yeah I'm Andrea McNally, but you can call me Andy, I saw the look on his face, "Or McNally, whatever."

"Okay, today we're going to go to Northview High School for the football game against Maumee, we have to make sure the wasted kids don't drive and patrol the grounds." Officer Swarek told me as we walked out to the squad car.

"Okay that sounds easy," I said.

"Never say that, the kids at these games are crazy, they're either drinking, fighting, or trying to get a girl to go home with them."

As we approached the squad car, I wondered what had happened to this guy that made him so unfriendly. He seemed like he was ready to find anything wrong with me ASAP, and it was really pissing me off.

"Oh and McNally," Swarek began,

"Yeah, what"

"I always, always, drive_, No exceptions_."

"That's fine with me." I lied. _"What an ass!" _I thought to myself, it was going to be one long day.


	2. The Game

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews & for adding me to story/author alert, sorry it took me a while to update but one of my teachers is being a total ADHD douche baguette and giving us tests everyday….well nvr mind but big thanks to Asher the Fox for listening to me and giving me ideas! **

**BTW: This football game ACTUALLY happened, all the people are real but last names are changed….pop quiz! Review and guess which girl is me!**

**APOV**

The drive to the game was quiet, but when we pulled into the packed parking Sam launched into lecture mode.

"Okay McNally, some of these kids have drugs so you have to observe people and be careful what you do, we'll split up, but you can radio me if it's an emergency."

"Okay," I said with no emotion.

"Um, yeah so things to remember don't pull your gun unless someone is not cooperating, don't let on that you're new, and most importantly don't embarrass me. Got it? "

"Yeah, I understand," I said looking out the window.

"No, I don't think you do," Sam said, a smirk playing on his lips, "Your radio is on the wrong side of your belt."

"Oh" I said, my cheeks turning crimson. I looked away from him and fixed it.

**XxXx**

Twenty minutes later I was standing behind a fence with no view of the game whatsoever among about 30,000 teenagers and bored to death. Sam obviously got to sit in the field and watch the game.

"Okay" I said to myself, "I can entertain myself, I'll just observe all these people."

I saw a group of girls with band uniforms on eating popcorn, not like they needed the extra calories, the buttons on their uniforms were almost popping off. Another group of girls, probably in middle school were hanging out with a very cute guy in his twenty's. The girl talking to him, a short brunette in Northview sweats and a long sleeve shirt was laughing. The blond girl next to her in the same outfit was talking on her phone. I walked closer to them to try and hear their conversation.

"Wow that's so cool!" The brunette said with a smile.

"I know I didn't know you had them!" The blond girl said after hanging up the phone.

"Yeah I just got them," The guy said "Well girls I got to go; I'll see you at school on Monday!"

"Okay byee!" The girls said in unison, giggling.

I walked around toward the back of the bleachers, trying to find something to do. I stood near the concession stand by a group of middle school-age kids who were laughing.

"Mckensie go up to her and ask it's not that hard." A short boy said.

The girl who I assumed was Mckensie laughed "Andrew if you want to know so badly just go up to her yourself"

"You are such a bitch, you know that right?" Andrew replied, "But fine I will!"

He came up behind me and tapped my shoulder.

"Yeah, what can I do for you," I said

"Is it true that a girl got arrested at the last football game?" He asked, smiling up at me.

"Umm, I don't think so." I replied nervously

"_Don't let him think you're new Andy, just stay calm." _I thought to myself.

"What do you mean don't think so?" He said, giving me a weird look.

I could feel my face turning red, I didn't want to screw up and upset Officer Swarek, but on the other hand I didn't want to give this kid the wrong info.

"I wasn't here the last game, but I never heard about any kids getting arrested." I said.

"Ooookayyy," He said, walking away.

**XxXx**

**Sam POV**

I looked at my watch- 7:34- ugh two more hours of this shit. Why couldn't Schuyler take the football game? I would've been fine with downtown, plus we would have been done hours ago. Well, at least I had a good rookie, the whole time in the Parade Room I was praying that Best wouldn't put me with Peck. I didn't want to train someone who had connections. Peck's godfather was the fucking chief of police, for crying out loud. McNally looked much easier to put up with than Epstein and Diaz; those morons had been staring at all of their superior officers like they were animals in a zoo. Suddenly I got a call on my radio-

"Officer Swarek!" Andy's voice came crackling through, "Can you come down behind the bleachers, some kids were fighting!"

"I'm on my way, don't do anything!" I radioed her back.

"Aw shit, shit on a brick!" I thought as I sprinted down toward the bleachers, hoping she hadn't screwed up.

**Andy POV**

I heard a scream behind me.

"Oh my God, you little asshole!" A girl screamed, "What is wrong with you, my nose feels like it's broken!"

I turned around and saw a girl with long blond hair holding her nose as blood flowed over her lips and chin. Standing next to her were Andrew and Mckensie from before. I walked over to them.

"What happened here?" I asked.

The girl with the bloody nose started yelling, "Well that little psycho-"

"Oh I'm a psycho, you're the threatening creep!" Andrew cut in, shoving the girl aside.

"Okay guys break it up!" I yelled. I pulled the three of them over to the fence and radioed Sam.

**XxXx**

Sam came running toward me.

"Okay, what's going on here guys?"

The kids all started yelling at each other.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Sam yelled, "Now, I'm going to need your names." He said, taking out a notepad.

Andrew glared at the girl with the bloody nose and then spoke,

"I'm Andrew Morgan."

Mckensie cleared her throat, "Mckensie Roberts"

"And I'm Kaitlin Carver" The other girl said, wiping blood on her sleeve.

Sam finished jotting down their names, then handed me the notepad,

"Take notes, okay?"

"Yeah, sure." I replied.

"I'm going to ask Mckensie what happened, but NO interrupting her while she is talking; Okay Mckensie, tell Officer McNally here exactly what happened."

"Well," Mckensie started, "I was hanging out with my friends over there, and then Kaitlin came up to talk to us. So then we were just joking around, and I said that Kaitlin was a dumb blond. Then she said she was going to beat me up, but I totally thought she was kidding. Then like, two seconds later, she like, swung her fist at me but I dodged it, that's when Andrew hit her."

"Is this true?" I asked Andrew and Kaitlin.

"Yeah," They mumbled.

"Hey McNally, I just called Schuyler, and he's already here to take over so we can go back." Sam said.

"Uh yeah okay, that's fine." I said as we started to walk toward the squad car. I pulled out my bun and redid my hair in a high pony. Sam walked in front of me, and when we reached the squad car he started lecturing me for the second time today.

"So McNally, you did well with those kids, but you really need to learn how to take charge of a situation. I can't have you pulling kids over by yourself and not doing anything with them. But anyways, it was some nice work for a rookie on the first day."

As we pulled out of the bustling parking lot, I felt my eyelids drooping. I really couldn't afford to fall asleep and look like even _more _of a fucking moron in front of this douche bag.

"Hey do you mind if I stop to get some coffee at Speedway?" Sam asked.

"No that's fine with me." I replied.

We pulled into Speedway and got out the car. We got our coffee and headed over to the counter to pay. I started to get out my wallet, but Sam stopped me.

"It's okay McNally, my treat, because unlike all my other rookies you didn't screw up and make me look like a moron." He said with a smile.

"Thanks, but you don't have to do that." I replied.

"Its fine, I got it." Sam replied.

**XxXx**

After we got to the station, I headed into the locker room to change.

"Hey Andy, how was your first day?" Traci asked me while I got my purse.

"It was okay, some kids were fighting but it was all good, I didn't "screw up or make Swarek look like a moron" so I think I did pretty well." I said, checking my phone for any new messages.

"Oh by the way, Dov was telling me that some cops are going out to The Penny for a drink, I was thinking about going 'cause Leo's sleeping over at a friend's house. You wanna come?"

"Umm okay, sure" I said reluctantly.

"Andy, Chris is going, this way you guys can hang and get to know each other." Traci said.

"As oppose to just having sex with him and then leaving." I replied with a smile.

"Whatever," Traci said, rolling her eyes, "You've been crushing on Chris Diaz since our first day at the academy; it's about time you guys got together."

"Yeah, yeah." I said dismissively as I walked out of the locker room, "I'll go, but don't expect me to stay long, remember we have to work tomorrow and it looks pretty fucking bad showing up late with a hangover."

I walked out to the parking lot and towards my brand new candy red Pontiac Solstice, a graduation gift from my dad. As I pulled out of the parking lot, I subconsciously wondered if Sam would be at The Penny.

**Soooo…will Andy choose Chris or Sam? WOOOOHOOOOO! Sorry for the long wait guys, but you should be proud of me, I just came back from dance practice exhausted. I was supposed to retake my test, but I've got a boatload of excuses for my teacher (the lawn people accidently cut the cable for the internet****). I also banged Peter Facinelli and loved it…Follow me on Twitter MrsFacinelli16…and I will try to get a regular routine for my updates, but I am starting a Carlisle/Bella FanFic so it will be a while! PLEASE REVIEW! UNLESS I GET SIX REVIEWS I WILL NOT CONTINUE WITH THIS STORY!**


	3. After The First Day

**A/N: First things first- I deeply apologize for the late update! I've been super busy…okay I admit I did go out and party once or twice but that's it I hope you enjoy this little chappy and PLEAAAAASSEEE REVIEWWWW! (I'm not needy or anything;))**

**Disclaimer: I know I forgot this in my last chap but….I own some pretty good comebacks but I don't own Rookie Blue or Sam Swarek, I just like to think I do **

**Andy POV**

I pulled into the parking lot of the Penny after I had gone home and changed into more presentable clothes. I didn't want the other cops thinking I was some kind of freak show who just wore the ugliest pieces of shit she could find. After several minutes of contemplation I decided on gray skinny jeans, a purple cowl-neck sweater, and purple stacked heels. I left my hair in soft waves and put on eye shadow and mascara for the finishing touch. I then remembered that Chris would be there, and put on my Victoria Secret perfume. Hopefully, the name Very Sexy Now would live up to my expectations.

As I walked into The Penny, I spotted Traci sitting with Dov and Chris. She waved me over to their table. She was wearing the orange and teal asymmetrical dress I had gotten her for her birthday. I started to get nervous when I saw Chris wearing a light blue dress shirt and jeans, and he looked incredibly H-O-T, HOT.

_Wait, what was I thinking, I'd never even fucking talked to the guy!_

I warily approached the table, smiling at Traci.

"Yo, Andy, what goes on my fellow copper?" Dov said enthusiastically, taking a swig of his Bud Light. I could tell he was already a little buzzed.

"Not much, just kinda tired, the football game was sorta crazy." I replied grabbing a chair next to Traci.

"You're with Swarek right?" Chris asked, turning toward me.

"Uh, yeah, luck of the draw I guess." I replied with a smile. I turned to the bartender, "Can I get a Blue Moon please?"

"Yeah, I heard Swarek was a tough guy, how did you hold up today?" Chris asked me.

"It wasn't _that_ bad, but he is kind of tough. He bought me coffee after the game."

Chris laughed, "Well that was nice of him, all day I got to listen to Schuyler lecture on and on about "back in the day" this and "back in the day" that, it was kind of pissing me off."

The bartender handed me my Blue Moon and I took a sip. Just then, Chris's head snapped up. I turned around to see what he was looking at. I almost chucked my drink at his head. _Gail fucking Peck _came waltzing up to our table, looking like she just came from a fucking fashion show. In Milan. She had on a high waisted navy blue tiered mini skirt with a V-neck skintight black shirt. She paired that with four-inch black patent leather heels. I gritted my teeth in annoyance as she took the other empty seat next to Chris.

"Hey, Chris," She said, her voice sugary sweet. "You didn't tell me you were coming tonight."

"Yeah, well I decided at the last minute to come. Can I buy you a drink?" Chris looked like a damn puppy dog as he gazed at her in adoration.

"_Can I buy you a drink?"- WTF was wrong with him; did he not see she was a slut looking for a new boy toy?_

Gail smiled like a Cheshire cat. "Oh tequila would be just great, thanks."

I seriously wanted to hang this bitch by a belt now. Who the hell starts off their night with god damn tequila? I had to get out of here before I jumped the blond bitch.

"Hey Tracy, I think I'm gonna head out now, I have to go do some….stuff." I cringed at my dumb excuse.

"But you just got here!" Tracy protested.

"Yeah I know, but," I darted my eyes toward Gail, "I really have to go."

She caught on. "Oh, okay, I'll see you tomorrow I guess."

XxXx

As I drove down the road to my apartment building, I was fuming mad. Gail was such a whore it wasn't even funny. I found myself thinking of ways to kill her without getting caught. I shook the violent thoughts from my head as I walked up to the fifth floor.

After I changed into sweats and an old pink wife beater, I plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV, hoping that some good old-fashioned Jersey Shore drama would take my mind off things. Two hours of Snooki and the crew later, I decided to head to bed. Just before dozing off, I hoped tomorrow would be a good day.

XxXx

I woke up at eight the next day, leaving myself time to get dressed calmly. I turned on my i-Pod, selected my favorite playlist to get me pumped up. As Willow's Whip My Hair started playing, I pulled on my new Diesel skinny jeans and a faded red top. I actually took the time to flat iron my hair and make myself look decent.

When Traci arrived twenty minutes later with my coffee, I was in a great mood. Gail was the furthest thing from my mind.

XxXx

"Hey Andy, how's it going?"

Chris's voice startled me as I turned around to face him. I fixed him with a level stare,

"Good." I replied coldly turned on my heel and walked away, not bothering to look back.

"Chris! Hey!" Gail's shrill voice pierced the air as she ran past me to Chris. I rolled my eyes and stormed past Officer Shaw to the Parade Room.

**Soooo what do you think? I can't read your mind so please review with any compliments, complaints, or suggestions **


End file.
